Sly Cooper: Behind The mask
by Nilia
Summary: It's like those old behind the music program that they showed on t.v. but this is about Sly. It has interviews from people in his life and some comedy too!:DD Chapter 6 is up. This chapter is full of laughs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sly Cooper is the property and creation of Sucker Punch and not mine. Okay so this is like those E! True Hollywood story things, I think it was Called behind the music or something. I thought it would be fun to do one on Sly. I hope you enjoy my first fic!**

**The Man Called Cooper**

Sly Cooper, yes every one has heard of this name before. He is the man with a fifty mile long rap sheet and is known for his great thieving skills and for eluding the athorities time and time again, but what do we really know about this raccoon...

Born into a long line of master thieves Sly was next in line to inherit the Cooper Clan's family book, The Thievious Racconus, on his eigth birthday. Bouncing happily on his father's lap, five visitors came unannouced to their door and Sly's life changed forever.

"A call came into the station about a disturbance at the Cooper residence around nine fifth-teen that night." Former Detective Bea retells. "When officers arived at the scene it was already too late. Both of Sly's parents were deceased upon arrival. There were signs of struggle through out the home." The moose paused to wipe his forehead off, the bright lights caused him to pirspire. "We first thought that Sly had been kid napped but he was later found hiding in a closet, he was shaking. That poor child had seen everything and helped us put names one's who carried out that horific act."

A gang called The Fiendish Five were the individuals who took Sly's parents lives. It was reported that the only thing missing from the house was the pages off an old family book. In this book were the secrets to the Cooper's greatness. It gave detailed instructions on many theif moves. The Fiendish Five took these pages and went their sepret ways each going to a different corner of the world.

Coming up after the break: What happens when Sly goes on a journey to retrieve the pages to his book and much more from the people who truely know the master theif best.

**Did you enjoy it? I know it was a little short, but this is how I want it to be set up. Each segment after the break is another chapter to this story. I plan on adding some comedy to this. Don't forget to write a review. This is my first story and would like to know how was the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-1Disclaimer: I don't own Sly Cooper or other related characters. They are the property of Sucker Punch and not my own.**

**The Journey Begins**

_Earlier on we learned Sly Cooper was destined for greatness, but his life took another turn. After being orphaned on his eighth birthday, Sly Cooper was left in the care of the Happy Campers Orphanage. His life there wasn't all bad, it was at The Happy Campers Orphanage that he met his two life long friends and partners in crime._

"Oh, yeah Sly, we go way back." _Murry, one of Sly's best friends and get away driver for the gang, sat down to tell us another side of Sly_. "We first met the morning after his eighth birthday. he was scared and alone, but I tried to cheer him up and we have been best friends since." The pink hippo put a hand full of potato chips in his mouth. "It was when we left the orphanage that we started our gang. Our first real job was at a museum, I can't remember where or what it was called it was so long ago. Us three were newbies and hadn't much experience, little to none at all, and got into a heap of trouble. Sly tripped an alarm and Interpol was sent to the scene."

_Interpol, yes the Cooper Gang will have many run-ins with the place, but it seems that they, The Cooper Gang, will never be caught. Latter in the story we will learn how Sly had helped Interpol out by taking down many of it's most wanted crimminals without them knowing any of it._

"But, you see there's more to Sly than robbing museums or his reputation, there is a person behind all that. Sly is a real laid back kind of guy. He never seems to take the serious things seriously, but when push comes to shove he stands his ground. Sly won't back down from a fight and has a good heart." Murry rummaged into the bottom of his bag, he tried to get the last remaining crumbs. "He also temps fate. Every time Bently tells him not to do something that is way too dangerous, Sly smiles and tells him that he is over reacting. Sly often comes back from a heist with smoking fur, compliments of Inspector Fox's shock pistol. I, being the driver, usually get us out of the scene in time to evade the cops and avoid a chase. Then there are the times where Sly stops to mess around and I end up putting the pedal to the metal." Murry shakes his head. "When will he learn..."

_Murry maybe how Sly and his gang give Interpol the slip, but how does he pull of heist after heist? This next guy we are talking to is Sly's other best friend and the brains of the operations_.

"I have been the brains of this outfit since before we left the orphanage. I am the one who draws up the blue-prints and put the plans together. Sly he takes the recon photo's and is the feild man." _Bently has taken time out of his busy life to sit down and give us some insight on the teams operations._ "Sly is first sent in to get recon photo's that I later use to plan the heist. By using my invention, the binnocucom, the pictures he takes are immeadiately sent back to me and he returns to the safe house. After putting a plan together, what jobs need to be pulled off, we set out to do our jobs and hope that every thing goes according to my plans, but with Sly you can always expect the unexpected. Almost every heist Inspector Fox shows up to give Sly a chase. I am always saying that he should stop fooling arround, but he never listens." Bently wipps his glasses off and puts them back on his face. "But we can always count on him to pull through for us and get things done. Sly is one crazy character, but he is one of kind thank goodness."

_More when we come back after the break here on Behind the Mask. We will be talking more with Bently and Murry, but also get in a few words from Inspector Fox._

**Hope this was pretty good. I would like to thank you for all the great reviews I have recieved and hope that this chapter brings the same positive response. **


	3. Chapter 3

**-1Disclaimer: I don't own Sly Cooper or other related characters. They are the property of Sucker Punch and not my own.**

**A Little Knowledge**

So when you, Sly, and Murry left The Happy Campers Orphanage...

"We started right where Sly's life left off. First thing on his mind was getting his treasured family book back from the Fiendish Five." Bently retold the tale. "Sly started by getting his secret police file back from Inspector Fox."

_Bently is refering to the world famous Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox of Interpol. With a 99 arrest rate, she almost always gets her crimminal, all but one._

"Sly COOPER! Ha! What a joke he is. That ring tailed rat has caused so much trouble for me and is the source of so many head aches." The lovely, but angry fox spoke in a heavy spanish accent as she rubbed her head. "He may elude Interpol for now, but one day that cocky attitude of his will come back to bite him in his ringed tail."

_So much hostility, Miss Fox._

"And I have a right to it. First he starts his life off by doing petty thefts then he moves up to the big time. Heart of Belize, Eagle's Eye, the Fire Stone of India, the list goes on and on. It even includes one of my very own police files. Cooper will get what is coming for him, just you wait and see. Interpol has got his moves down to a science." Her eyes glistened with fury.

_Back to the police file, I hear from his pal Bently that it was after they took the file they proceeded to pursue the Fienish FIve._

"We first got a report that he was seen around Sir Religh the Frogs home. It was a difficult journey getting there. Non stop rain at, it prevented us from going the most direct route there. So after we arrived we found his fortress in ruins, his whole piracy operation shut down. We also found Cooper's calling cards in the vaults that we later found out held pages of Cooper's family's book."

_The Thievous Raccoonus?_

"Yes. It turns out that he had a section of that book and me and my team took Religh down and brought him into to custody." She picked up a cup of tea off the table and took a sip out of the cup.

_And what of Sly Cooper?_

"It seemed as though he made his get away before we got there." She set the cup down. "You said you got some information from his pal, Bently?" Carmelita raised an eyebrow.

_Oh, did I say that_. Carmelita nodded her head. _Are sources are confidential, Ms. Fox._

"So it would seem. Hum..." She sat her cup down. "That Bently, he is one of the brightest men I have ever encountered in all my days at Interpol. I don't know why he lingers with the likes of Cooper, he could do so much more with his talents."

_Indeed Bently was bright, one of the sharpest tools in the shed. He has degrees and certificates in all areas of science and mathmatics. So why does a super brain like Bently hang around with Sly Cooper? _

"Have been friends since I can remember. I made a promise to stay with him as part of his team to bring down his father's murderer's and to help retrive the Thievious racconus." Bently had his lap top with him and didn't take his eyes off the screen. "Even if that meant hours, weeks, and months traveling around the world, facing dangerous gansters,"

_Stop right there!_ Bently was starteled by the interviewer. _Are you refering to Mugshot, a.k.a. Two Ton Tony?_

"You are correct. Mesa City was the second stop on our 'road trip.' It was the home to Mugshot and his band of low lifes."

_Coming up later: more on the Mesa City job and more with Murry. Stay right where you are and don't touch that dial. More to come after this._

**I hope that was a little more to you all. I love writing this story and hope to be up dating with in the next two weeks, but for right now it's study, study, study for me. Don't forget to check out my other story and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Sly Cooper or other related characters. They are the property of Sucker Punch and not my own.

**Mesa City**

_Mesa City, now a flowing city of life and industry, but once was a city of silence and thugs._

"Me and my men used to run that town." Muggshot grabbed the sides of his chair. "We had everything going for us. Money, casinos, everything a guy like me coulud every ask for." A nostalgic tone lingered in his voice.

Muggshot, the 'once' gangster leader of Mesa City.

_He started out as the runt of the litter. Always got picked on and teased. All of his siblings continued to grow as he stayed short and cowardly. HIs life soon change around when he watched the award winning 'Dog Father'. At that moment he found his true lifes passion as a gangster. After picking up weight lifting, Muggshot turn from runt to ripped. No longer did he take and teasing or bullying. He towered over everyone else with his bulging biceps and all over new found toughness._

"You know it is not easy being me."

_Oh, really. How so?_

"It took me years to look like this. With my talents I was recruited into the Fiendish Five. Life was not a peice of cake, you know. After getting the great thieving secrets from the Thievious Raccoonus, which I could hardly read a lick of, the scrawny, punk raccoon comes and busts up my home claiming he wanted his book back." His hands tightened on the chair.

_You know, you took part in murdering his family and landing him in an orphanage. You kind of was asking for it._

Muggshot was steamed. "How dare you say that! I owed that pipsqueak notin'."

_That as it might seem, you took an item, and people, that were very precious to him. Are you saying you owe him nothing?_

"Huh. Thats right bub its a dog eat dog world out there and nothings fair." His grip relaxed. "The runt busted me and my home up. I got landed in jail beacuse of him. I owe him nothing."

_Yes, yes. That is all very well now._

"It was not just that Cooper rat. No, also that cop hag who busted me after Cooper did." He had hate in his voice. "If you ask me, if it was not for Cooper, Carmelita would not have captured me or the other members of the Fienish FIve, of who which I am no longer asscociated wit'."

So, it was said that your accomplishments in capturing the Fiendish Five was due on part because of Sly.

We have brought Carmelita Montoy Fox back in after earlier allegations from Muggshot.

"WHAT! How dare you say that. I am an accomplished Interpol officer. 99 arreset rate." He voice never lowered. "Who does that meat-head think he is. I caught him twice. Once in Mesa City. Sure Sly, I mean Cooper might have warmed him up, but it was I who brought him down. Then in Holand during the Aces competition and Sly had for a fact never taken part in that."

_All very well indeed. Thank you for adding to that. We do, Ms. Fox,_

"That is Inspector Fox." Carmelita corrected.

_Ah, yes. Inspector Fox, how could I have forgotten. We do know your arrest rate. We just need both sides of the story. After all this are not a bias program._

"So it is. So it is." Carmelita sat comfertably in her chair. "Now, something could be said for that Muggshot sharacter."

_And what would that be 'Inspector Fox'?_

"On the professional level, he is a scared, little momma's boy." She grinned.

_Well, now that was uncalled for._

**Thanks guys for waiting. You know the routines by now. These are short chapters. I am not plannig on doing any long ones at the moment. I might though.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sly Cooper or other related characters. They are the property of Sucker Punch and not my own.**

**The No Shows and Familiar Foes**

_It is sad to say that we could not get a hold of Sir Raleigh The Frog or Miss Ruby, they are all doing hard time in prison. Sir Raleigh is serving out time in prison for pirating. After growing bored of his life of privilege and luxury, the young frog thought he would try his hand at piracy. He liked his new life and soon was taken down by none other than Sly Cooper himself. Miss Ruby is serving time for crimes against nature. She is, I mean "was" a voodoo precisest who brought the dead back to life. _Shudders._ Enough said about that. Though to our luck here, we managed to get a hold of The Panda King._

_Ah, the wise old Panda King, who started out with a love of the fireworks the nobles of his village set off every New Years. The Panda King spent a decade learning the art, but when he tried to offer his fireworks to the noble men, the couldn't see past his shabby clothes and chased him away. He soon took vengeance on those who humiliated him with the use of his fireworks. He was recruited by the Fiendish Five as their Demolition expert, but today we speak to the new, reformed Panda King. After being defeated by Sly Cooper, The Panda King changed his ways, as well as his hair._

"After Cooper defeated me, I took up a quiet life of meditation as a monk. One day my lovely young daughter Jing King was abducted by a powerful general of the neighboring Northern Mountains and I was exiled." Hatred burned in his eyes, hatred for having once lost his precious daughter. "Cooper, and his gang, were honorable in assisting me rescue my Jing King from the monster, General Tsao."

_Oh, so you are saying that Cooper is a honorable man?_

The Panda King did not hesitate in answering the question.

"Yes, he risked it all to help my family. For this, I can say his actions and intentions were honorable."

_Okay, so what do you think of the other things Sly Cooper and his gang of thieves have done over the years since their operations first started?_

The Panda King did not answer. His eyes started to shift around the room. He was unprepared for this particular question.

"I believe that it depends on what those actions were." The Panda King was wise in his response. "He has stolen from all around the globe, but not from the innocent. He has taken down villains such as the Klaww Gang and Fiendish Five. Those selfless actions were honorable."

_Are you saying his rights out weigh his wrongs?_

He sat in silence, an awkward silence. Panda King refused to answer.

_Heh, heh. Well, um yeah. I guess this will conclude this portion of my interview with the Panda King._

Silence filled the air.

_Lets bring back Bently and Murry, Sly Cooper's best friends._

"Yes, I do believe all, or most of our actions are right and justified." Bently's tone was convincing.

_Every crime, every theft?_

"There has been crimes and thefts and they all were righteous. Every museum heist, every crime justified." Murry took a break from speaking to shove a cupcake in his mouth. "Not once has this gang committed a crime that was against the law."

_Than why is there always an officer of the law after you?_

"Okay, so get this." They were prepared to answer this question carefully. "If you look at our crimes, I mean really look at them, you would see that they did not affect any innocent person or people. Our "crimes" are against those who are criminal themselves." Bently crossed his arms in triumph.

_Yes, but still, a crime is a crime. Do you not agree?_

"That is it!" Bently screamed.

A vain swelled on Bently's forehead. His face turned a deep, dark red. Murry watched as his friend became angry and then Bently lunged for the announcer. Bently was ready to tear his head off.

_Sercurity! Sercurity! Someone help!_

Murry grabbed his friend, knocking over the camera in the process. The camera now laid on the floor, still recording the chaos.

After a few minutes of struggling, and half a dozen sercurity guards, Bently was back in his seat.

_Well, I think that this will be the last time we talk to you two for awhile._

The announcer dusted himself off and straightened his clothing.

_There was one more member of the Fiendish Five, but as of this moment his story is lengthy and so it will be saved for after the commercial break. Don't touch that dial, Behind the Mask will be back._

**I know this was not as comical as my last few chapters, but if you can get the humor in this chapter, that is just fine. Feel free to tell me what you think, leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sly Cooper or related characters. They are property of SuckerPunch and not mine. **

**The Come Backs  
**

_In previous segments of the show, we have been talking about Sly's earlier life and his quest to get back his sacred family book. What was it name again? Um, Thebus Racks? No, that did not sound quite right. Maybe Envious Raccoon bus..._

Glares from the cast.

_Oh, right now I remember it was called the Thei..._

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

We interrupt your previous scheduled program to bring you this important up date:

_What the, can they do this?!_

No response from the cast.

Two inmates at the local prison have escaped! I repeat this. Two prisoners have made an escape and making their way to studio 12 in downtown!

_What? Studio 12? Why that's the name of our studio. I did not no know was another studio 12 around here. I guess I have learned a little something to day. Oh no, the cast is giving me that look again... You mean that they are coming here! No no no no no no. I have to get out of here. Flee for you lives!_

The announcer panicked, but was being held down by the Panda King and tied to the chair by Carmelita.

"No one leaves here until Cooper arrives." Carmelita had seemed to grow twenty feet tall as she held the announcer hostage and drilled her shock pistol in his face.

_Um oh right, very well then. Lets continue. With his family book on the line, Sly battled through some of the harshest trials and tribulations of his life. After having passed Sir Raleigh the frog,..._

"Did someone say my name?"

**BOOM!**

"Ahhhhhhhh!!"

_Oh, my! Things have certainly taken a turn for the worst and thanks to the inspector and panda, this host is now forced to sit through it._

Raleigh entered the room and sat in the seat in front of the tied up host.

"Now, now, now, my dear friend. Sir Raleigh is here to _liven_ up the show." He leaned in closer to the host. "Well it all started when my plain, dull was starting to get the best of me. I started to go mad and grow paranoid." Raleigh's eyes twitched around the room. "Then, on a whim, I tried my hand at pirac..."

_Oh, quiet up now you blundering fool. I have already told the audience your story. You are useless here._

The host bounced around in his chair as he tried to loosen the knot.

"Why you!" Sir Raleigh closed the gap between them. He balled his little green hand into a fist getting ready to strike.

_Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Oh for all the humanity wait!_

Raleigh stopped and sat back.

_It would seem we have some exclusive video from you match with Cooper. Roll it!_

The lights were turned out and everyone watched the television in the room.

"How delightful, we have a guess." Raleigh sat in his chair twiddling his fingers. "The only thing is... I hate unexpected guest!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha." They laughed at Sir Raleigh monologue and his ridiculous hat.

Raleigh sat still in his seat in front of host. He dug his nails into the chairs arm.

The host still wiggled to get free from his confinement.

"Listen Raleigh." A young Sly Cooper started in. "Wipe out my family and steal whats mine, you'd better expect company."

"Who was that!" Carmelita burst in the room with her shock pistol drawn. "Cooper where are you!"

_Ugh, these people!_

The video resumed.

"Ohohohoh, I am every so sorry. How sloppy of me not to finish the job. Obviously who should have snuffed you out as well. So without further ado, lets me make amends by what: bloating to to gargantuan size and squashing you like in the insignificant bug that you are!"

"Bring it on." Sly said with his cane in hand.

"Ringtail!" She turned around to see it was only him on a television and, being embarrassed, crept quietly back out of the room.

Raleigh ate a fly and did as he had threatened. He chased Sly around the room until Raleigh shrunk back down to his normal size. Sly whacked Raleigh with his cane and sent the frog flying into the water. After a couple more times doing the same routine, Sly had Raleigh defeated.

"Alright Cooper! An anonymous person cheered.

Raleigh was feed up with the mocking. He stood, but there was still more video footage.

"Blasted all! Uh, you've beaten me." Raleigh floated in the water after his defeat. "Well gloat all you want, Sly Cooper. You're no match for Muggshot, my villainous cohort in Utah. You will see. Mesa City is so well guarded a snake couldn't slither in without setting off alarms. Uhahahah..." Raleigh feel unconscious into the water.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Everyone was laughing at his defeat, but when the lights turned back on, Raleigh was no where to be found.

_And on that note, it is time to take our next break._ The host struggled in his chair. _Yes! I have done it! Now I just got to free the other hand..._

**So, huh? What did you think. Leave a review and I will give you a cookie. !**


End file.
